muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4707
Cold Open Grover introduces today's theme of dressing up by donning some costumes, including a cookie that attracts the attention (and appetite) of Cookie Monster. Scene #1 Elmo tells the viewer that he and Abby are playing with Elmo's cowboy toy, "Clipity-Clop." Only, he can't find it in his toy basket. He searches by Hooper's Store and the arbor, where he last recalls having him, but with no luck. Scene #2 Abby arrives for their playdate and suggest that they can play cowboys by using their imagination. She conjures up a trunk of costumes and finds some cowpoke outfits and "horses" (a mop for Elmo and broom for herself). She the magically makes the mop gallop around on its own, taking Elmo with him. The experience makes him a little dizzy, so Abby dresses up as a doctor. She discovers a boo-boo on his finger and wraps him in bandages. Scene #3 Elmo makes his way to the Bike Shop, where Rosita and Ovejita wait for Nina to fix Rosita's flat tire. Elmo's appearance make the two believe he's a mummy and dash off, frightened. Elmo decides to pretend he's a mummy, as Dr. Abby fixes Rosita's bike by wrapping it up in bandages too. Nina explains that's now how one fixes a bike, so Abby fetches a new costume of a bike repair person. Nina repairs the flat tire, as Abby and Elmo pretend to fix the other. Scene #4 Elmo and Abby return to the arbor, where Abby now dresses up as a baker. She conjures up a talking birthday cake, who they turn into a mummy birthday cake. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, D, with a song and dance. Film D is for Dress Up: Kids dress up as different things. Smart Cookies Mona Morsel hires the Smart Cookies to keep the Crumb from crashing her "Dress Up Like a Cookie" party. Of course, the Crumb gets by Cookie's watch and unleashes his giant Bear Claw, which steals everyone's outfits. Cookie Monster attacks it, but doesn't succeed. Miss Fortune's clue tells them the Smart Cookies team is the solution, so Cookie throws his teammates into action, which fails as well. He finally realizes they need to cooperate and they successfully dismantle the Bear Claw. The team then prepares to go after the Crumb, but must first stop Cookie from eating people's outfits. (edited) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 0, so the Count stomps 0 times. Cartoon A song praises the super hero Zero, who saves the day by eliminating problems. Muppets Oscar presents the Count with the number of the day - 0, hoping he won't be able to count it. The Count instead drives Oscar into his can by pointing out things there are zero of around. (ending edited) Elmo's World: Dress Up Scene #4 Abby closes the show, while Elmo continues pretending to be a mummy (now a mummified cowboy).